I Missed You ReUploaded
by YummyYaoi-Love
Summary: Kyoya has been craving Tamaki's attention lately. What will happen when covered up feeling are revealed. Yaoi? Lemons? Of course! Tamaki/Kyoya TamaKyo Kind of fluffy!


This story is dedicated to my best friend Katy, who hates anime, but let me write this whole thing at her house anyway becasue my computer is broken! I will love you forever Katy. And we will alwayd hate Dlanor Litz. (I had to re-upload this story, because I accidentally deleted a sentence of the beginning and it didn't make any sense!)

* * *

><p>Tamaki looked at Haruhi, his violet eyes looking big and sad. Haruhi looked up and exhaled, her eyes rolling away from the hyper-energetic high school host king.<p>

"For the last time Sempai, you are not my father." Tamaki instantly looked hurt, and fell to the ground in anguish, over exaggerating things as usual.

"I can't believe after everything I did for my little girl, she doesn't love me with all her precious heart. Mommy, can you believe it?" This time it was my turn to sigh. I was, as everyone called me, The Shadow King, and never failed to keep my emotions hidden behind my wall. But, I couldn't deny that Tamaki fawning over Haruhi was beginning to get… well… a bit annoying. I'm sure that if he did it less frequently I wouldn't mind, I mean, it wasn't as if I were upset with him, it's just the constant drama he brought to the music room was beginning to be a bit of a mental overload. I snapped the notebook, (well, more of a clipboard with a cover closed and looked up) I moved in the way that I knew would make my glasses glint dangerously, scaring Tamaki in to calming down a bit. I hadn't minded the glasses so much, they used to be an annoyance, but I remember Tamaki once telling me I looked handsome in them, so I figured the customers would think the same thing. I didn't care what Tamaki thought though. They were all for business.

When Tamaki realized I was looking at him, his eyes snapped up and met mine. His eyes were a bit dangerous. They were deep blue purple could easily get your attention and they wouldn't let you go until you had the will to look away, which most people didn't. I as a matter of a fact, being his best friend for quite a while, had the power to break away easily. But in this moment, there was something about the stare he was giving me that made it difficult. I shook my head slightly and pushed the glasses up the bridge of my nose, and then opened my notebook again and looked down, answering him in a monotone voice.

"Tamaki, why don't you leave Haruhi alone for a couple of minutes, I'm sure she needs a break from your antics." Within a few seconds, before I even noticed what was happening, Tamaki was at my side, leaning over me and nearly resting his chin on my shoulder. I could feel his breath on my neck. It made me shiver. But not outwardly of course. No one must ever see the shadow king shiver.

"Kyoya!" He whined in a voice that sounded like it should have belonged to a three year old rather than a highschooler. "Why would you say that? They aren't antics!" I shook my head.

"Would you stop breathing down my neck and go get ready? We have guests coming." He was reluctant at first, still leaning against me and frowning lightly, but, slowly he got up and walked across the floor, going into the room on the far side of the left wall, and changing into the outfit he had selected for today's customers. And with that, the day proceeded as planned. The twins entertained the girls with their 'brotherly love' or more like incest act, Haruhi was nice and charming, having pleasant conversations with her clients, and Hunni ate about 3 pounds of cake, while Mori stayed next to him, looking after him like a big brother. The only difference was Tamaki. Although he was just as good with his guests as usual, gesturing wildly as he talked to them, and charming them with sweet words and promises of loving them forever, I saw something nobody else seemed to notice. His smile was a bit faker than usual, seeing more forced. And his feet dragged a bit, taking away from his overall enthusiasm. The only other person who seemed to notice was Haruhi, who kept throwing me apologetic glances and looking back at him. Since he seemed somewhat sadder since his encounter with me, he was a bit less touchy-feely with his guests, which for some reason relieved me a bit. I found myself inadvertently wishing I hadn't been quite so cruel to him earlier. For some reason, I hated to see him said. Probably because he was my best friend. But lately, about the same time the fawning over Haruhi began to bother me, I got to be even more sensitive about hurting his feeling. More sensitive than the Shadow King of the host club should be. My only guess as to why was that we were growing closer as friends, or maybe not spending as much time together as we used to. The weekend mini-vacations I used to take him on when he was excited about seeing Japan, around the time he moved here in middle school, had become less and less, and eventually ceased. As strange as it sounded to say it, I guess I must have just… missed him.

His old goal had been to always get my attention, make me stop working, or plan some ridiculous 'fun activity' for us to do together. I heard him loudly exclaim to one of the random guests that he was her dearest love. My eyes darted over to look at him, and I saw that he was already staring at me steadily. His eyes quickly darted down to the guest again and she didn't even notice he had looked away. I guess if he was paying that much attention to me, what I said must have hurt him more then he let on. I would have to do something I barely ever dared to do, unless of course, I was gaining something from it. I would have to apologize.

"Tamaki!" I called out in a steady voice as the guests began filing out of the room in a steady line as the bell rang through the corridors signaling the end of the day. He looked up me with a glazed over gaze, waiting for me to continue. "I need your help with something, could you stay for a few minutes?" He looked at me blankly for a second, then a small smile appeared on his face.

"Sure Kyoya." Satisfied with his answer, I looked away, back down to my notebook. So, he must not be that mad if he agreed to stay. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Haruhi smile at me as she exited the music room, the twins following her like lost puppies, teasing her about some random thing they would probably not even remember the next day. In a couple of minutes, the room was empty of everyone but Tamaki and I. He was sitting on the couch, fidgeting around and looking nervously at me over and over. I rolled my eyes behind my glasses, and waited for him to approach me. After a few more seconds of silence, I finally heard him getting up, and walking toward me, across the hard marble floor. I glanced up and he was standing there, blonde hair falling in his eyes.

"So… Kyoya, what is it you needed?" I could hear his expensive uniform shoes scraping the floor as he fidgeted. I was making him nervous. So, I took a deep breath and let it go.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to put a damper on your mood today." Even though The words came out of my mouth, I said them emotionlessly, like it didn't matter either way. But he seemed to be taken back. I heard him inhale sharply, and saw his expression lift slightly. But that only lasted a few moments, because after that he fell into a thoughtful sort of trance.

"Is that all?" He asked so quickly I barely even caught what he was saying. I was a little bit surprised that he was asking me that.

"Yes, you can go now." I looked back down. "If you want." I added as a quick afterthought. Without another word, he turned and began to slowly walk out of the music room. I guess he wanted to leave. But, before I could get back to my work, I heard his footsteps cease, and him quickly blurt something out.

"You know, I've missed you lately, Kyoya." I stopped everything I was doing. Did he really just say what had been on my mind for the last couple of weeks? I was so shocked I really didn't even register that he had started walking again. I had to tell him what was on my mind, I mean, he had… so why shouldn't I?

"Tamaki!" I yelled, just in the niche of time, because I realized his hand was on the doorknob, about to turn it. He looked back at me, seeming a bit startled. But, I continued anyway. "I've missed you too." Then, I realized he was running toward me, a huge smile stretched out on his face.

"KYOYAAA!" He yelled tackling me into a bear hug that knocked the wind out of me. And that's how I ended up on the floor, my glasses somewhere off to the side, my hair mercilessly messed up, and Tamaki lying on top of me like the huge lump he was.

"Tamaki." I managed to gasp out. "You are cutting off my air supply, and as a human, I need to breathe." Even though inside, I was feeling almost… happy to be this close to him. I guess I was just having a weird day.

"Sorry." He mumbled and began to lift himself off of me. When he was raised almost into a pushup position, he looked down and caught my eyes. "Hey." He said pointedly. "Mommy, you aren't wearing your glasses." My eyes rolled for the second time that day.

"It's because you knocked them off me idiot." Again, he mumbled a little 'sorry'. Then, fell silent, continuing to study my face from his position.

"What?" I asked a bit irritated. As soon as I asked, his face turned scarlet, and he looked away. Thenhe answered me as quietly as humanly possible.

"Well, I know I said you looked good with your glasses… but um…" He paused and swallowed. "I think you look even better without them, because I can see your eyes. And it makes it much easier to tell what your thinking." With that I stilled completely. I couldn't believe he had really just said that. It sounded like something he would say to one of his guests, except for he would say it more romantically, less nervous and twitchy. When he felt me stop moving, his violet eyes slowly met mine again. And for the first time, I looked at Tamaki… really looked.

His skin was pale, but perfect, smooth, and unflawed. His hair was golden and fell into his face often, glinting whenever the light hit it. His nose was small and perfectly shaped, and just below that were his lips, a soft pink and shaped perfectly. But as I mentioned before, the most captivating of all were his eyes. And for this moment, I allowed myself to study them, and get lost in them as well. Light violet with specks of ocean blue scattered around. They were always shining, and dancing with some sort of emotion, but no matter what that emotion was, they always held an undertone of childlike innocence. And at that moment, I realized he was staring back at me, the same breath that had been on my neck earlier fanning my face, warm and ticklish.

I didn't even realize what I was doing. It happened too fast to stop myself. But, somehow, without breaking his gaze, I had leaned in and closed the distance between us, pressing my lips against his warm soft ones. His eyes flew open and I quickly realized what I had done, but I figures since I had already done it, I might as well follow through. With a 'screw it' attitude, I flung my arms and him and flipped us over, so I was now on the top. I heard him yelp in surprise, but then, his eyes slowly slid closed and began to kiss me back. To say I was shocked would be an understatement. In fact, I was so surprised I quickly pulled back, causing him to whine in protest. Then I stared him down, and waited to catch my breath before speaking to him.

"Why did you just kiss me back?" He looked at me like a I was crazy, then his face turned a deep shade of scarlet, all the way to the tips of his ears. Then he began trying to stutter out an answer. It took all my willpower not to kiss him again.

"Well… because I may… kind of… a little bit… sort of… love you." He finally got out, whispering the last two words, then looking at the floor. Now it was my turn to look at him like he was crazy. Love me? Love _me?_ The shadow king of the host club, his best friend… another boy. And what about…

"What about Haruhi?" I asked him the question that had been lingering in my mind for a while now, studying him carefully with my obsidian eyes. His eyes widened, and I felt his grasp on me tighten slightly.

"You thought I was in love with Haruhi?" He asked as casually as if he was asking what time it was.

"Well, everyone does… with the way you fawn on her and whatnot… it just seemed natural to assume…" I trailed off and looked down to meet his gaze again, and saw he was smiling and shaking his head, his blonde hair bouncing back and forth.

"No Kyoya. Don't any of you listen? I love Haruhi like a daughter… _none_ of you believed me? If I had been interested in her romantically, I would have found some excuse to make _her_ mommy… but this…" He once again leaned closer to me… his lips a centimeter from mine. "_this_ is what mommies and daddies _should_ do." With that I pushed my lips against his again, this time feeling him push back against me immediately. His hands… the same ones that were used to make tear-jerking music on the piano, knotted themselves in my hair and I pushed my tongue against his lips, and they immediately opened. My tongue roamed and explored his mouth, which was undoubtedly as sweet as his personality. After a few seconds I felt his tongue begin to push back against my own, and they fought for dominance, sometimes he won and slipped his pink appendage into my mouth, but most of the times I won, until eventually he just gave up and let me pretty much kiss him senseless. He then started to moan and whimper underneath me, and those little sounds turned me on more than I would ever admit. Eventually, I had to break away for him, and we both inhaled greedily, needing air desperately. He was flushed and his lips were swollen from our passionate kiss, and his eyes were glazed over with what looked to be, if I had to guess… lust. And finally, a dam inside me broke, and I realized something that I needed to tell him right away. I was filled with more emotions that I thought were possible for me, and I was showing more than I ever thought I would _want _to. But being here with Tamaki like this, made me want to show him as much of myself as I could.

"Tamaki…" I panted still gulping in air.

"Mmhmm?" He asked gazing up at me. This time I was the one blushing. Very unusual… but I guess feelings like this did things like that to you.

"I… I love you too." Instead of going into a crazy hyper-active rage like I half expected him to, he just smiled and hugged me close to him, closing his captivating eyes.

"I know Kyoya. And I'm glad. So happy." I hugged him back for a few seconds, before I felt him lessening his grip, and leaning back down towards the ground. But instead of going in for a kiss on his lips again, I went for his neck. I began placing small wet little kisses on the smooth pale skin there, and not soon after I began, he was panting and whispering my name.

"Kyoyaaa." He gasped as I bit down lightly then licked the reddening spot, soothing it and placed another hard kiss on his lips. He sloppily kissed back, and I could feel his arousal pressing against my leg, and straining against his black dress pants. Without removing my lips from his, I began to unfasten his tie. Once the troublesome thing was off, (my fingers were barely functioning well enough to remove it) I slipped off his sky blue jacket and tossed it off to the side somewhere in a ball. I felt his arousal getting even tighter in his pants, and slyly moved my knee in between his legs, causing him to cry out against my lips and instinctively buck his hips forward. He turned cherry red and looked a bit ashamed, but all I did was kiss him harder, and start using one of my hands to undo the small buttons on his snow-white dress shirt. As his chest slowly became exposed, my lips ventured away from his, and moved down to his neck again, but this time, they kept going, placing little kisses all over his smooth, pale chest. Until I was down to the last button, and I made my way back up, kissing his lips again, and pushing the shirt totally off, my hands roaming his chest appreciatively.

Then, I broke away for a few seconds, to look at him. Lying underneath me, hair messed up mercilessly, red as anything, shirtless, and as turned on as I have ever seen anybody. I smirked, realizing I had done this to him, and swooped back down, kissing his chest again, but this time trailing all the way to his lower stomach. When I got to the waistline of his pants, I gave the skin there a small lick, eliciting a cry from the boy who was already so far gone he could barely talk. That noise brought my own arousal to my attention, which by this point was pressed so snugly against my pants it was almost painful. But I would take care of Tamaki first. Ignoring my own needs, I quickly made do of his belt, and pulled it though the loops quickly, throwing it in the same general direction of the tie, shirt, and jacket. I heard him intake a sharp breath.

"Kyoya!" He exclaimed in surprise, peering down at me over his bare chest. "What are you… what-" He stopped speaking as I pressed down against his growing need with my hand, his words quickly turning into moans. I used his temporary distraction to give myself time to unfasten the snap on his midnight pants, and slip them down his legs, not even looking what direction I was throwing them in. Now he was left in only a pair of boxers. That was it. I was just about ready to lose my mind and fuck his brains out, if you'll excuse my language. Tamaki was slowly coming back to his senses as I slipped one finger into his boxers and wrapped it around the waistline.

"N-No! Kyo-yoya! Don't!" I looked up at him smirking, my eyes boring holes into his.

"Why not, daddy?" I asked as slyly as I could manage. He hesitated for a few seconds.

"It's… embarrassing." I rolled my eyes. Embarrassing? This was my best friend that I knew everything about and he thought _this_ was embarrassing?

"Tamaki, we've been in the hot springs together. It's not like I haven't seen it. You weren't exactly shy about it before." Tamaki fell silent and didn't have enough of an argument to protest, so after a few seconds, he simply nodded. I pressed my lips chastely against his before lowering my head back down to my goal. Being agonizingly slow just to spite, him, I slid his boxers down, revealing his member, fully erect, and practically throbbing with need. His eyes were screwed shut and he bit his lip in anticipation. I finished slowly sliding his boxers off tossing them away. Then, bringing my face a centimeter from his appendage, I quickly stuck my tongue out, licking off the gathering pre-cum off of the tip. He gasped louder than he had for the entire time we had been together. My own arousal flared up to a point that it hadn't reached in… as long as I could ever remember in my entire life. And with that, I took the entire thing in my mouth.

Tamaki cried out and lightly thrusted into my mouth, and I bobbed my head up and down, hearing his breathing increase and his control slip. He was close, and I knew it, so I moved my head up and down quickly a couple more times, using my tongue.

"Nnn… KYOYA! I… I'M ABOUT TO-" And with no other warning than that, he released into my mouth, and not without gagging I swallowed all of it. Tamaki kept on breathing heavily, coming down from his high, as I moved back up, pressing my lips soundly against his. I once again slipped my tongue into his mouth, until we were both groaning. Then, he suddenly broke away from me, and whispered in my ear in the most seductive voice I had ever heard.

"You know… it's recently come to my attention that I am completely naked and you haven't removed anything but your glasses." I felt a smile spreading across my face.

"Well… I guess you'll have to fix that…" And then he forced his face up, and attacked my lips. He pushed off my jacket in a hurry and then began fumbling with my tie, trying to get it off me as quickly as possible. I thought I was going to end up needing to help him, but finally he got it off of my neck, and my dress shirt followed in suit, him making quick haste of the buttons that I had taken my time with. I laughed lightly into his mouth, but if he noticed, he didn't show it, he just reached up and started undoing my belt. His skilled fingers accidentally brushed against my hardening need a few times, and my laughs and amusement turned to sounds of need that I tried to hold back, but no matter ho9w hard a tried, some slipped out, and by the time he had gotten my uniform dress pants off to the side and had me in my boxers, I was about ready to explode.

"Kyoya." He whispered, looking up at me, before a smirk crossed his face, and he flipped us over like I had done earlier. I was about to protest but the look in his eyes stopped me, rendering me practically speechless. Then, he began teasing, I guess to get revenge on me. His hands- oh his wonderful hands- roamed my torso, feeling every crevice, before finally they drifted down to my lower stomach. They moved back and forth a couple of times, his thumbs rubbing little circles as they slowly disappeared into the band of my boxers. His finger wrapped around my hard member and squeezed a bit, causing me to moan. I tried not to let any of my sounds go, but as Tamaki wrapped his hand around my needy length and pumped me steadily, I lost it. I couldn't stop the movement of my hips or the gasps and small cries. But, most of them were so quiet, I doubt he even heard them. Finally, I felt like I was just about to explode. The pleasure was building to an unimaginable level, so I quickly grabbed his wrist and stopped his hand.

"Tamaki." I breathed out. "Stop." He looked a bit confused, and I could tell he thought I was thinking he had done something wrong. But I was quick to explain myself.

"I… I want…" I saw the look on Tamaki's face, I knew he was sure of what I was about to ask, so I pulled him down, hugging him tightly to me, and whispered my request in his ear.

Those unspeakably beautiful eyes widened, but he didn't speak, simply nodded in agreement.

"Are you sure?" I asked, not wanting to do anything he would regret in the near future. As a reply, he easily pulled away from our hug a little, and pressed his lips, firmly, lovingly, against mine. With that, I hugged him again, feeling his bare chest against mine, and unlike the other times, gently turned us both over so that I was on top, our lips never parting. But, in a short second I did pull away, and put my hand up to his face, showing him my fingers.

"Suck." I said in a commanding voice, yet I still used the gentleness I reserved only for him. He did as he was told, licking and coating them in his saliva until they were moist. Then, not breaking our gaze, I pushed one of the fingers against the entrance to his tight hole. Then, I pushed one in, being careful not to hurt him. I felt him wiggle slightly at the intrusion, but when I started moving it in and out, he eventually stopped wiggling, and began moaning again. So, with that, I added another finger, and began scissoring them, moving in and out again. When he adjusted to that, I added another one. I spend about two minutes pumping three fingers in and out of him, at a quick pace as he thrashed and groaned. We were both fully hard and wanting, and When Tamaki called out my name, it nearly drove me over the edge.

"Kyo-Kyoya… I… I need…" He paused and took a breath, and so did I. "I need more than… just your fingers." I studied his expression, and could tell, he was totally serious and ready.

"Are you sure?" I asked one final time, and before I could even get the question out, he nodded in response, gold hair glinting in the lights of the music room. He looked like an angel. And he was my angel. I pulled out my fingers and moved on top of him, positioning my member at his entrance.

"I love you." I said quietly looking directly into his eyes.

"I love you too." He smiled. "Now hurry up!" I didn't need to be told twice. With that I slowly pushed in half way. He winced and bit his lower lip, and I paused and kissed his face until he adjusted.

"It's okay, you can keep going." As soon as he told me it was okay, I pushed in the rest of the way, kissing his lips hard, to take his mind off the pain. He felt so _hot _and _tight _it was hard not to start slamming him into the floor as soon as I was inside of him. But I had to be careful not to hurt him, so I stayed agonizingly still. After giving him a few moments to adjust to my size, he spoke again.

"Kyoya, it doesn't hurt anymore, please move." I'm glad he told me to, because just staying still was driving me crazy. So I began moving in and out, slowly at first, but when he started crying out my name, and scratching my back, leaving fading red marks, my pace steadily increased.

"Kyoya! Faster! Nyyyynnnn… Please!" That request snapped my self-control, and I began pounding into him as hard and fast as I could. He continued yelling in pleasure, and I could feel he was getting close, and so was I.

"KYOYA! I'm… I'm going to…" And with that he let go, and came on our chests, his passage clenching down on my length. I thrusted into him three more times, before the pleasure that had been building in me since I first kissed him spilled over, and I came, releasing deep inside of him.

"Tamaki…" I whispered as I came, gasping for air. Then, I looked down and saw his smile, and smiled back. Not a smirk, not a half smile. A real, genuine smile that I reserved only for the people I loved the most. Then, I collapsed on the floor next to him, pulling him into my arms, and hugging him so that there was not even a tiny bit of air separating us. Then, gazing at him, I gave him one last kiss, not full of lust like the ones before, but slow and tired, and full of… love. Then we both broke away at the same time, and I ran my hands through his hair, pushing it away from his sweaty forehead.

"Kyoya…" He said my name again, but this time not in want or need. But I don't care if it was whispered lovingly or cried in passion or shouted in anger. As long as it was my name he was saying.

"Yes?" I asked him tiredly dropping my head to the floor.

He yawned. "I'm… tired…" His eyes drifted closed and his head dropped next to mine.

"Tamaki," I sighed in exasperation, "you can't fall asleep in the music room, and someone might see us." He didn't respond, so I nudged him lightly again. "Tamaki." I said just about ready to fall asleep myself.

"Love you… Kyo-chan." He mumbled, then cuddled closer to me, and went completely still. Finally, I exhaled, giving up.

"It is after hours, I suppose five minutes wouldn't hurt." And I finally gave into my urge to sleep, closing my eyes, and resting my head on the floor next to his. But before I fell completely under the spell of sleep, I mumbled one final thing. "Love you too… Tama-chan."

* * *

><p>"Come on Kaoru! I have homework that isn't going to do itself!" Hikaru yelled at me as skipped down the halls to the music room, in a rush to get what he had forgotten.<p>

"I can't believe you forgot your binder, _again._" Hikaru just shrugged and yanked open the door to the Host Club's room, still looking at me.

"I guess I'm just forgetful." With that, he turned his head, and looked into the music room. And all of a sudden, I saw the most shocked expression I had ever seen on a person cross his face. He turned towards me again, and just pointed to the inside of the room over and over, barely able to get out any words.

"Hikaru? What's wrong?" I asked running up to him to see what he was pointing at.

"Let's just say Mommy and Daddy are finally doing what mommies and daddies are meant to do." He said right before I looked in, and saw the Boss and the Host Club's Shadow King, formally known as Tamaki and Kyoya, lying on the floor, embracing each other, totally naked. My only response what to look at Hikaru in shock, and slowly close the door, being careful not to wake them up.

"I… I… I'm not sure how to react." I said honestly, looking at my smirking twin. He wiggled his eyebrows.

"They don't set a bad example." He joked causing me to laugh and shake my head. "Let's just go home." And he smirked at me, grabbing my hand, and dragging me through the halls of the empty Ouran Acadamy, laughing the whole way.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it! If you did, click the magic review button to prove it! More yummy yaoi coming your way soon!<p>

Alex


End file.
